The Letter
by hanjuuluver
Summary: Kagome writes a letter home explaining why she won't be comming back.


First, I'd like to start off by saying that I haven't seen this show in about 3 years and probably wouldn't be writing it at all—as in ever since I'm not a big fan of the show—if not for the fact that I got a song stuck in my head. It's called Blank Sheet of Paper by Tim McGraw and it's what inspired this story. It works for just about every fandom I could think of and I couldn't decide. As such, I made a list of books or anime that it would work for, numbered them, then drew a number. This is the fandom I drew it for, so this is the fandom I'm writing for. As such, I'm not too familiar with the fanverse or even the entirety of cannon, so please forgive me if I get something horribly wrong.

Also saying I don't actually like Kagome, but she's the one who popped into my head when I thought of this. Hate me for not liking her, or hate me for writing her, or hey, don't bother with hating me and judge the story on how it's written alone. Please do leave me a review telling me what you think of the story though. Or even a flame for whatever reason you feel like. I open my arms wide to flamers and reviewers alike! Now enough with my babbling and onto the fic

Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha…. Well, I think it's fairly evident it wouldn't exist. If it _did_ exist, it'd be much much shorter and would revive no one more than once. Ever. Because otherwise things just get silly.

LETTER

Mom, Gramps, Sota:

I love you all. I really do, and I want to make sure you know that. If you're reading this it's for one of two reasons; either I'm dead, or I've decided that I can't come back home. In all honesty it's probably the second of these. In the time I've spent here in the Feudal Era, I've come to learn a lot of things—not the least of which being my own weakness. Back home in your time I was always trying my best just to keep up with school and my social life… I never really had any time to think about what _I _wanted, or what I felt like, or what I would do with my life. Everything I did seemed to be directed by school or friends. I know that none of you ever tried to push me to do or be anything, but I never even realized _that_ until after I came here on my own and learned that I didn't know anything _about_ myself.

Since I've been here I've learned how to use magic, made friends with demons, traveled the country seeing new things and learning about different cultures. It's a whole new kind of learning than what I did at school. I'm sure you've probably noticed by now, but I've found myself spending more and more time here in the Feudal Era and missing home less and less… I feel bad about leaving everyone behind, but the world here…I can't even figure out how to put it into words! It's just—It's like I feel like I belong here. That's something I couldn't ever honestly say before.

Before I was just one girl in a crowd. Average. Nothing special. Here though… here I have a sort of _purpose_. Something I have to do because without me it probably won't get done. This way I can help InuYasha and the others achieve their life goals. I have a group of friends who have grown to become family. People—or I suppose demons, rather—that I can rely on with my life and in fact _do_ every single day! I'm not sure if I could ever say that about friends back home… Sure, they were nice, they helped me with my homework and talked about guys and what I was up to and seemed concerned about my absences, but… There was always something just a little superficial about it. Something that always nagged at me. Sort of like seeing something out of the corner of your eye, but never when you try looking directly at it.

With InuYasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and even Kirara I feel like I really belong and that I'm needed. We've become more than friends in many ways. I've found that whenever I'm gone I miss them more and more until I can't really stand being away anymore.

I love you all, and I'll still try to visit, but… Mom, Grandpa, Sota, forgive me but I just don't belong there anymore. My place is here.

I'm not sure what to tell my friends… Do you think any of them would believe the truth? I'd like to tell them what really happened to me… Why I've always been gone and why I'm not coming back, but I don't think they'd believe any of it… So I guess you should just tell them that I've gone to school in a different country.

I'm sorry for telling you all this in a letter, but I don't think I'm strong enough to tell you directly just yet. Forgive me. I love you all, and I will miss you.

--Kagome


End file.
